Future Florrick
by struckbyklaine
Summary: Story set in the future. Grace Florrick is starting her first job at law firm Murphy&Jackson. After a messy start to her morning, she is cut off by a jerk in the parking lot, losing her spot and being even later for her new job. Only when she gets to the office does she realise that the jerk is Cary Agos, one of the best lawyers of the firm and her new mentor. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story set in the future about Grace Florrick, Alicia's daughter from the good wife. It begins with her starting her new job at law firm Murphy and Jackson. After a messy start to her morning, she is cut off by a jerk in the parking lot, losing her spot and being even later for her new job. Only when she gets to the office does she realise that the jerk is Cary Agos, one of the best lawyers of the firm and her newmentor. This is her story.

I do not own the good wife, including Cary and Will (which is quite unfortunate) and I never will.

Enjoy ~

* * *

"Mum! Mum! I got the job! I got the job at Murphy and Jackson!" Grace yelled to her mother on the phone. To Alicia, Grace still sounded like the teenage girl that screamed when Justin Bieber came on the TV, but she wasn't, and this was her first job in law, it was exciting for her.

"That's great hun. When do you start?" replied Alicia.

"Monday. I start Monday. What if I screw up?" said Grace, sounding worried.

"You won't. I know you. You're a natural." Alicia needed to reassure her daughter. She knew how nervous Grace got.

"Thanks Mum. I hope so. I'll talk to you Monday okay?"

"Sure hun. Bye." Alicia replied.

Grace hung up the phone and continued to fix her dinner. Carbonara. Friday nights always consisted of Carbonara, a trashy movie and half a tub of ice-cream (rocky road was preferred). She was only half watching the movie. She couldn't stop thinking about how Monday was going to go. Who will she be working with? What cases will she get? Will she screw up and get someone innocent sent to prison. She hoped not. Only time would tell.

* * *

She forgot to set her alarm. She forgot to set her alarm and it was her first day of work. How could she be so stupid…and late? Shit, look at the time! Grace rushed through her shower, threw on a simple black pantsuit (that she had found on sale yesterday, she was quite proud of it) did her simple, but elegant, make-up and hairdo, made a piece of toast, shoved coffee in a travel mug and raced out the door. She drove as fast as she could. Almost inhaling her toast and coffee, knowing that if she had it her way, she wouldn't have much time before she got to the office.

She finally got to the parking block that she was instructed to go to. As she went up floor by floor, no spots were left. It was getting ridicules! Then up ahead she saw one. Thank god! She got closer and closer, the grin on her face getting bigger and bigger and the butterflies in her stomach getting more intense by the second.

But then out of nowhere, another car flew from behind her, cut her off, and sped into the spot. Her spot!

He jumped out of the car, holding his small black briefcase, locked the car with a push of a button and began to walk away completely ignoring the pissed expression occurring on Grace's face.

She couldn't hold it in. She rolled down the window. "Hey Jerk. That was my spot!" He turned around with a grin on his face, "You snooze, you loose!" he yelled back, throwing his arms into the air.

Grace was furious, her face turning a tomato like colour. "I wasn't snoozing!" she made talking mark gestures with her fingers. "You completely cut me off!"

He looked down to the ground and chuckled, he was completely amused by this. "Sorry sweetheart but I'm late for work. Good luck finding another spot." He gave her a smug look and waved before walking towards the elevator.

It took Grace another ten minutes to find a spot, finding herself on the fifth floor. She rushed out of her car carrying her bag and sprinted towards the elevator. She was in the office in no time.

"I'm here to see Olive Jackson. My name's Grace Florrick," she said to the dark skinned receptionist whose name was Katherine.

"Ah yes!" she replied. "Come this way Miss Florrick."

She led her down the hall to a big fancy office with the name 'Jackson' plastered on the door. As she stepped in, the older lady rose her head from reading the papers on her desk.

"Ms Jackson, this is Grace Florrick," said Katherine before leaving the room and shutting the door behind Grace.

Olive rose from her chair. "It's nice to meet you Grace. I understand Stanley Murphy hired you as a first year?" she asked as she shook Grace's hand.

"Ah, yes ma'am. And I'd like to apologize for being late. My alarm didn't go off, then some jerk took my parking spot…" She sounded nervous and she knew it. Dammit.

"That's quite alright. You aren't too late. So this is your first job in law?" said Olive as she picked up a folder from her desk and began to lead Grace out of her office.

"Yes it is," Grace replied with a smile.

"And I understand you are the daughter of Peter and Alicia Florrick. Law runs in your veins," she said with a smile.

_Great_, thought Grace. _They already have high expectations of me._

"Yeah. I suppose. I'm still quite nervous," she admitted looking to the ground.

"There's no need to be nervous. Well there are lots of people here willing to help you out. Actually here is one now." She caught eyes with someone through a glass window and waved them over.

Grace only realized that someone was coming over when a door a few metres down swung open.

"Ah yes," began Olive. "This is one of how great lawyers, Cary Agos."

Grace lifted her head to meet the mans face. She couldn't believe it. This was the jerk from the parking lot!

Cary realized who she was at the same time. Instead of looking disgusted he just grinned and put out his hand to shake hers.

Grace thought she heard him chuckle under his breath

"We've already met," replied Cary.


	2. Chapter 2

Grace reluctantly put out her hand to shake his. Cary wouldn't take the grin off his face. It was very unnerving.

"I'm sorry I can't stay longer and talk," began Olive, "But I have deposition in 10 minutes. I must go. Don't worry, Cary will take good care of you." She walked off in a hurryingly fashion.

Cary and Grace were left there standing awkwardly, well, awkwardly for Grace.

Cary broke the silence. "I guess I'll show you around." He had stopped with his ridicules grin and had a straight face. He began to lead Grace down the passageway.

"So where you came in was reception. Katherine can help you with everything; phone numbers, information on events, people, places. You name it." He wasn't really looking at her when he spoke; he just continued to lead her through the office.

"To the left is family law and just further down is Mr. Murphy's office. Generally he focuses on criminal cases and Olive does the civil cases."

Grace felt as if she needed to add something. She seemed too silent. "When would this situation change?"

Cary looked back at her; seeming surprised she had spoken up at all. "If the client wants a particular one of them. Special cases. Friends and family. Maybe one of them not having the time to do it. Those kinds of things."

She gave him back a fake smile.

"Down to the right are the copy and mail room and the kitchen. Throughout the whole floor there are lots of different offices and meeting rooms. It will just take a while to learn where they all are. And, yes. Here we are." He stopped talking and walking and stretched his arm out to gesture her into a small office.

Grace walked inside looking around curiously.

"Is this my office or yours?" she replied.

Cary looked to the ground, shook his head and chuckled. As he looked up the grin he lost before came back and spread across his face.

"Both." He replied.

_Oh joy, _thought Grace.

* * *

Grace spent most of the day silent, listening to Cary talk her through everything. He was very helpful which was quite frustrating. It was hard to hate him. But after the morning she was still viewing him as a massive jerk.

In their office there was two desks, Cary had the front one set up so Grace took the back one. There was a case coming up later that week so Cary was getting her briefed and ready, although from what she understood she wouldn't be doing much.

That was okay for her, now anyway. She would have to go to court but she wouldn't be sitting with them. She would be purely observing. That seemed fair. It was her first week.

The case was a fairly simple criminal case. They would be meeting the defendant on Thursday afternoon for a meeting and he would have his first trial on Friday.

From what Grace understood he was being convicted of the rape of a young woman whose body was found in the woods behind a campsite. He was the prime suspect because he was seen at the site sneaking around and was known by her circle of friends as her 'stalker'.

He was pleading Not Guilty.

After going through mountains of paperwork and reading, at five-thirty, Cary said she could go home. It seemed that he would be there for a while.

* * *

"Oh Grace! Hello hun. How was your first day of work?" Ringing her Mum was the first thing she wanted to do when she got home.

"It was okay." Grace half-mumbled.

"Just okay? What happened?" Alicia replied between sips of what was probably red wine.

"Nothing really. Just a bad start to the day is all. A jerk stole my parking spot. Then I found out he was my mentor." Grace couldn't help but laugh a little at the coincidence.

Her mother chuckled. "Oh well. As long as he is not a bad mentor. I've had some bad ones. What's his name?"

Grace went to answer but her mother pulled the phone away to call an answer out to Will, her 'so called' partner who she was practically married too. Grace liked him. He was good for her mum, but she would have rathered her father.

"Sorry hun. I've gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye now." Alicia said, ready to put down the phone.

"Yeah okay mum, sure thing. Bye." Grace replied. She felt a little empty as she put the phone down.

Her apartment seemed quieter then normal so she put on some music and found some leftovers to have for dinner.

She went to bed a little earlier then normal, feeling tired and worn out from the day. She remembered to set the alarm for the morning, not wanting to make that mistake again. She lay in bed thinking of the week ahead.

_Don't screw up Grace. Just don't screw up._

She would try her very hardest not too.


End file.
